


His Lassie

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Psych
Genre: Lassie is sweet, M/M, Trans Shawn, its also kind of angst, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I wish you were still my daughter. Maybe then you wouldn't do stuff like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> I really love trans Shawn

"I know I've said it before, but this was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Henry rages, throwing his son into the interrogation chair.

Shawn just rolls his eyes. 

"You really thought the best way to impress a girl would be committing a crime?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Shawn mutters under his breath.

"Shawn, can you be serious for one second? I'm keeping you here over night, you know." Henry hisses.

"Uh huh. I heard you the first ten times." Shawn taps the table and looks anywhere but at his father.

"This was so irresponsible." Henry continues as his son drums a beat on the table. "Are you listening, Shawn?"

Shawn drums louder and closes his eyes, adding sound effect with his mouth.

Henry slams his hands on the table. "Would you stop? God, you know, sometimes I really wish you were still my daughter. Maybe then you wouldn't be like this." He finally snaps.

Shawn stops and stares straight ahead, suddenly feeling the weight of his binder getting tighter.

"Shawn, I didn't mean-" Shawn stands up quickly. 

"Take me to my bed for the night."

"Shawn-"

"Take me to my bed for the night." The teen repeats. Henry stands up with a sighs and grants his son his wish.

-

After an hour of tossing and turning, Shawn now just sits on the floor of his cell, pressing the front of his binder with his hands. He wants to take it off, the darn thing makes it hard to breath. But it's better than completely hating himself.

'He's right,' Shawn thinks, 'If only I were still his daughter. If only I wasn't this way. If only-'

"Excuse me?"

Shawn jumps at the voice.

"Is it true? Are you Henry Spencer's son?"

Son.

Shawn wants to shake his head no, tell this rookie looking cop that godforsaken name, scream that all he wants is to be a real boy. 

Instead he says, "Yes. And you are the beanpole that got scared when my father told you to arrest me."

"What's your name?" The cop asks, unfazed by Shawn's remark.

Shawn sighs, "Shawn. Yours?"

"Lassiter. Carlton Lassiter." The cop sits on the floor outside the cell. "Are you okay? You keep touching your chest. Are you hurt?"

"No, Lassie. I'm not hurt." He thinks it over, wondering if he should tell this rookie what's bothering him. That his chest feels too tight, his ribs too big for the restraint of the binder.

"Are you sure? You look uncomfortable." Why was this man so worried for Shawn's well being?

"I haven't taken my binder off all day." He flinches, waiting for a reaction of disgust.

Instead, he gets, "Why? You could hurt yourself. You should take it off." 

Shawn laughs. After taking off his binder and using Lassiter's jacket to cover up, Shawn and the cop talk all night. He doesn't even sleep, and is sad when the sun peeks through the cells window.

He almost forgets about his father's words.

Almost.

-

When Shawn tells the police department that he's a psychic, he gets to see Lassie again. 

Only, this wasn't the Lassie that sat up all night making him borderline forget his dysphoria. This Lassie was grumpy. This Lassie didn't seem to care about Shawn's comfort.

This Lassie wasn't his Lassie.

Yet, as he walks out of the interrogation room, Lassie gingerly places a hand on Shawn's back, making the man jump.

"Shawn, are you okay? How's your chest today?" Shawn smiles.

"A bit sore," he replies. "I forgot to take my binder off last night." 

"Make sure you ice your ribs." And with that, Lassie walks off. Shawn is more than excited that he remembered. And he remembered enough to remind Shawn to take care of his ribs. 

Maybe this was his Lassie after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! Please comment, especially trans Shawn head canons. I love to hear your opinion!


End file.
